Tales Long Forgotten
by angelic memories
Summary: A collection of Brothers Grimm tales, twisted to explain forgotten tales of the old world. This is a response to Priestess Skye's Reinventing the Classics Challenge.


So for a while now I've wanted to participate in Priestess Skye's Reinventing the Classics Challenge. But as my life would have it, I was unable to actually write anything until now. So at long last I was able to put this together.

The challenge asked that you find a tale that is out of copyright, and using the premises and ideas of the story, interpret the story as you see fit.

Basically I really enjoy the Grimm Brothers. I have one particular book that is a collection of their work. I decided to rewrite each of the tales in this book. Some of the stories will be changed more than others, but I plan to follow the tales as closely as possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no profit from this story.  
(Let this be a blanket disclaimer for the rest of these tales)

* * *

Greed of Silver: Another tale of The Golden Bird

Many years ago a handsome king had a beautiful garden and in this garden grew his pride and joy. A tree baring silver apples stood in the centre of the serene scene. Now the king was very greedy and would never allow another to touch his possessions so every night the apples were counted. As the summer ended, the fruit began to ripen and it wasn't long until the king realized his precious treasures were beginning to go missing one by one.

Angry that someone would dare to take what was his, the king ordered his sons to keep watch from under the tree all night long. The oldest watched in amusement as his younger brother chose his position and settled in for a long night. But just before midnight the youngest fell asleep. When he awoke the next morning to his older brother's chuckle he realized that his mistake had cost another of the precious apples.

"Little brother, allow this Sesshomaru to show you how to catch a thief."

That night the older of the two brothers sat beneath the tree and kept watch. Shortly after midnight, a rustling noise from above caught the awareness of Sesshomaru. The brother's attention was immediately drawn to a beautiful bird of silver snacking upon one of the apples. Using his poison whip with precise aim he just missed the bird, merely nicking the stunningly beautiful creature enough to drop one of the long, slender, silver feathers upon the ground.

The son brought the feather to his father and explained what he had saw that night. There was pride in the king's eyes for his son, but that was quickly pushed away with a new exclamation.

"One feather of beauty is of no use to me, I must have the whole bird," the king stated to his sons and council members.

And so the youngest brother set out and thought to find the silver bird would be easy. He came upon a wood, and by the side of the path he saw a kitsune sitting. Just as the youngest brother was about to attack, the fox spoke out.

"Do not shoot me for I will give you good counsel. I know what your business is and that you want to find the silver bird. Just ahead you will reach a village by the time the sun sets. When you get there you will see two inns opposite to each other. One will appear very pleasant and is a beauty to look at, but go not in there. Rest for the night in the other, though it may appear to you to be very poor and mean.

However, the son thought to himself, _What can such a beast as this know about the matter. I need no help._

So he attacked without warning, but missed the kitsune before watching it escape into the wood. The brother went his own way and as evening arrived he came to a village where the two inns were. One had many people dancing, singing, and laughing, while the other looked very poor and very dirty.

_It would be silly for me to spend the night in a run-down old shack and pass up the opportunity to dine with class tonight,_ the younger brother stated.

Entering the inn the youngest brother ate, drank, and had a merry time, forgetting all about his quest for the silver bird and his country.

As time passed on the eldest son realized his missing brother had yet to return and with no tiding being heard from him he decided to set out. Taking the same path as his younger brother he soon came upon the same woods and beside the path sat a kitsune. Showing no interest in the creature the brother attempted to keep walking until the fox spoke out.

"Wait, I know what your business is and I wish to give you good counsel."

Slightly annoyed with the interference the brother turned and glared at the fox. He said nothing as he waited to find out what important information such a young kit could possibly have.

"In the village ahead you should rest at one of the two inns. Though the first will look beautiful and pleasant you should sleep within the second, despite the fact that it looks dirty and poor."

Having felt that he dealt with the kitsune enough, the oldest brother turned and continued down his path. His mind pondered why he allowed such an irritating pest life, but his mood was good so he let things be.

Arriving at the village the oldest son looked about. It was his every intention to travel through the night, but a storm was brewing and he decided it would be best to take shelter. Looking between the two inns Sesshomaru choose the shabby, poor looking one, not because of the fox's warning but because it was quieter than the other, containing large groups of noisy humans.

In the morning the storm passed and the brother prepared to depart, only to find that the fox was present once again.

"Go forth till you come to a castle…"

"This Sesshomaru cares not for your advice, leave before I slice off your head."

Silence fell over the kitsune as the brother continued on his way. A short while later he came upon a field with the castle in the distance. Sound asleep were whole troops of soldiers, sleeping off the effects of the previous night. Disgruntled, the king's eldest son stalked forward, depressed that he was unable to have a good fight before storming the castle. Nevertheless, he continued forward until he found the beautiful silver bird his father had sent him for. The beautiful bird sat within a decorative silver cage. However, he was unaware of the enchantment over the silver cage and, in his haste to return home, had forgotten to check for protection seals before picking the cage up.

In an instant the room was filled with men ready to fight. Frustrated due to the hassle that cropped up, the older brother asked for an audience with the king of the land. In order to keep peace within the realms Sesshomaru agreed to fetch the king a silver horse he wanted from another king and, in return, the older brother would be gifted with the silver bird.

So the brother set out once more on his journey, sighing and in great despair for causing more of a hassle than originally intended. Down the path leading to the next lands Sesshomaru met up with the fox once more.

"You see what happens when you don't listen to another?"

Sesshomaru didn't show his annoyance, his masked face cold to the outside world.

"I'll still, however, tell you how to find the silver horse, if you will do as I bid you."

A growl nearly escaped the brother's lips, he never listened to others, it was usually his way or no way. However, he was interested in the character that had yet run from him.

"You must go straight on till you come to the castle where the horse stands in his stall. By his side the groomer will be in a deep slumber, take away the horse quietly, but be sure to put the old leather saddle upon him and not the silver one that is close by."

Without another word the eldest son continued until he came upon the stall and the silver horse along with the groomer sleeping deeply. Sesshomaru was well trained in bareback riding, but as he jumped and straddled the creature's back his long hair brushed against the silver saddle he wasn't suppose to touch.

Irritation ran thick in his veins as the groomer woke and summoned the guards to escort him to the king. Once again Sesshomaru decided it would be for the best to keep the peace upon the lands and agreed to fetch a beautiful princess in return for the silver horse.

Heading towards the next border Sesshomaru was confronted by the fox that appear to scold him with a sad shake of his head. Biting back his frustration for what happened he let the kitsune say whatever foolishness that would slip from his mouth.

"To obtain the princess you will need to give her a kiss as she goes to the bathing house near midnight. But take care you do not suffer her to go and take leave of her father and mother."

As the older brother came to the castle, all was as the fox had stated. That night, Sesshomaru waited and blocked the princess' path as he saw her coming towards the bath house. Her black locks whispered around her face in the soft breeze. Her blue gaze curiously looked him over before she asked him if she could be of any assistance. He quickly picked her up without a word, skipping the ridiculous process of kissing her, and held her over his shoulder. She begged to be released and at least say goodbye to her mother and father, but Sesshomaru continued down the path and headed towards the castle in the other lands.

On the way the princess calmed enough to ask the man what it was he hoped to accomplish in kidnapping her. It was the fox who explained what was going on. Sesshomaru admitted he was very curious about the woman who appeared more at ease even though she was a stolen bride to be for a being she didn't know. As he mulled over his thoughts he decided that it wasn't right to give up the items that he fought for. Though it wasn't his custom to want such valuable material items, he had this insatiable need to impress the princess.

His plan was simple and as he arrived at the castle of the king with the silver horse Sesshomaru began to put his scheme into play. After handing over the princess he mounted the horse and shook hands with the king. A small cut with poison claws ensured the king would be unable to follow him as he swiftly and gracefully pulled the woman into his arms and rode off to his next destination.

At the castle with the king who held the silver bird Sesshomaru again slit the king and poisoned him to make certain he could not follow him as he rode off with the bird. As they neared the borders of his lands Sesshomaru looked at his conquest. The horse carried both of them, his princess sat side saddle in front of him and the bird was tucked under his arm. Though he wouldn't admit it, he knew the fox had helped him more than he would have thought.

Within the great forest the fox bid them farewell, leaving the older brother with on last piece of advice.

"Beware of two things: ransom no one from the gallows and sit down by no river," with that he went on his way.

Sesshomaru looked upon his princess and noticed she grew tired. He carried her to the same village he had rested previously and become aware of an up roar. The princess asked around and found out that someone was to be hanged; he looked about and noticed his little brother who had thought to rob in order to continue the lifestyle he had been living. Taking no interest he guided his princess to the inn.

The next day the two set off for home. Nearby the path they traveled was a river. The princess begged to be allowed to stop and rest, but wanting to keep his bride safe, encouraged her to be patient and wait until they reached the castle. His father turned to him when they arrived and rejoiced over the victory. No word was said over the younger brother when he was brought up. Instead the heir set about preparing his mating to the princess to ensure the strange, unique woman would remain forever his.

* * *

I was wondering if I needed a character list for these stories… cause I plan to do as many Grimm Brother's Tales as possible. I guess for this story at least I will have to include a list of characters since I didn't use names at times.

The Fox – Shippo

Princess – Kagome

Brother – Inuyasha

King – Inu no Taisho

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
